


Сожаление

by LysRenard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Death, Grief/Mourning, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysRenard/pseuds/LysRenard
Summary: Неожиданная смерть положила конец мечтам Драко, и теперь ему придётся смириться с тем, что надежда потеряна, а от прошлого не убежать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Сожаление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971651) by [OracleObscured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleObscured/pseuds/OracleObscured). 



_Сожаления о совершённом могут смягчаться временем.  
Сожаления о том, чего мы не сделали, времени неподвластны._

_Сидни Харрис_

Белая больничная простыня. Обыкновенная. С виду нестрашная.

Не то, что у людей ассоциируется с кошмарами.

Драко стоял там, сжимая в руке жёсткий крахмальный уголок, не в силах пошевелиться или вздохнуть.

Должно быть, он спал. Это бы объяснило, почему атмосфера ощущалась искусственно сжатой, а тишину расколол бесплотный, пронзительный свист.

Оно не реальное.

Тяжело сглотнув, Драко зажмурился и велел себе проснуться — _не реальное, не реальное, не реальное_ , — но когда он открыл глаза, тело под жуткой белой простынёй упорно оставалось на месте и казалось ещё более мёртвым и стылым, чем прежде. Слишком реальным.

_Боги, более чем реальным!_

Он бросился к ведру, прикреплённому к медицинской тележке, схватился за металлический обод вспотевшей рукой. После первого позыва он ожидал увидеть остатки своего обеда, но вышел только ком вязкой слизи — больше ничего.

После ещё двух сухих волн тошноты давление внутри угасло до тупой боли, и Драко прижал руку к животу, осторожно проверяя, не будет ли неприятных последствий. Когда бурление кислоты в желудке унялось, он сплюнул горечь с языка и вытер липкий рот.

Драко глубоко вздохнул. Жар, приливший к лицу, остывал теперь клейким потом. Хвала Мерлину, никто не видел этой сцены. Рвало только новичков, а от старшего колдомедика в морге ожидали предельного хладнокровия.

Как правило, он и был хладнокровным.

Но он был поражён, обнаружив Поттера под этой простынёй. От такого потрясения можно было на всю жизнь поселиться в палате Януса Тики — для помешанных.

Драко повернул голову, искоса оглядывая тело, молясь, чтобы этот человек оказался просто невероятно похожим, всего лишь ошибочно опознанным…

Вот только это не мог быть кто-то другой. Только спаситель волшебного мира мог дерзнуть выйти из дома с таким беспорядком в волосах. И эти очки, не изменившиеся со времён Хогвартса — Драко узнал бы их где угодно.

Малфой потянулся дрожащими пальцами сдвинуть чёрную чёлку, но отдёрнул руку, едва увидев бледный след изломанной линии. Эта тень шрама убила его последнюю надежду.

Прижав кулак ко рту, Драко пытался сохранить самообладание, но не мог сопротивляться жжению в глазах. Он согнулся пополам, схватившись за живот, в попытке сдержать рыдание, пока никто не услышал. Впрочем, это было излишним: горло сдавило так туго, что из него не вышел бы ни один звук.

Гарри Поттер не мог умереть — только не Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Это было заложено в его прозвище. И разве он не пережил свою смерть в Запретном лесу, разве он не вернулся, чтобы спасти их всех?

Ну и где теперь его воскрешение?

Малфой ударил кулаком по бедру. Невыносимо было чувствовать себя потерянным, нуждаться в помощи и знать, что она не придёт. Худшие моменты его жизни были похожи в одном: он оставался покинутым и опустошённым.

Запнувшись о кресло возле рабочего стола, Драко рухнул в него, обхватив голову руками. Напряжение в нём лопнуло, и рыдания, застрявшие в горле, прорвались надтреснутым криком.

Драко схватил полотенце из стопки у шкафа. Свежий хлопок заглушил истерику и помог остановить поток соплей из носа. Господи, как он ненавидел слёзы и остающийся после них бардак.

Он предпочитал придерживать свои эмоциональные срывы для душа, где мог притвориться, что глаза влажнеют из-за брызг. В эту смехотворную игру он играл сам с собой, поскольку жил один — причин для оправданий не было. Но сохранение иллюзии спокойствия было единственным способом выживания, других он не знал.

И вот он сидел среди бела дня в подвале больницы святого Мунго, рыдая как девчонка. Из-за чёртова Гарри Поттера. Господи! Даже после смерти этот ублюдок сумел выставить его дураком.

На миг плач Драко сменился диким смехом, безумие запустило в него когти и угнездилось внутри. Он прямо видел Поттера на метле, видел, как он в последний раз оглядывается через плечо и ухмыляется, поняв, что обыграл Драко. Последний выигрыш.

Боги, что бы Драко только не отдал, чтобы снова оказаться на метле и гоняться только за снитчем, потому что ничего важнее просто нет.

Часть его желала, чтобы он всё ещё наивно придавал значение тому, какие цвета кто носит и какую гостиную зовёт своей. Неведение действительно может быть блаженством. Но жизнь в реальном мире была далека от жизни в Хогвартсе. В окружении Драко больше не носили слизеринский зелёный; его заменил лаймовый святого Мунго. И теперь Драко интересовали лишь цвета, присвоенные формам, которые он должен был заполнять в трёх экземплярах для каждого тела.

Если бы он мог сказать Поттеру об этом! Ведь больше всего на свете он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, что Драко изменился, что война сделала его другим человеком.

Что он заслуживал спасения.

Возможно, именно поэтому он чувствовал себя брошенным на произвол судьбы и не мог перевести дыхание. Человек, перед которым он больше всего желал проявить себя, мёртв. Не то чтобы Драко нужна была похвала или внимание; он всего лишь хотел, чтобы кто-то увидел его таким, какой он есть, каким он стал. Из всех людей только Поттер мог понять, как сильно он изменился, и догадался бы о причине. Потому что война изменила и Поттера тоже.

По крайней мере, Драко предполагал, что это случилось. В газетах Гарри представал вполне добродушным. Избранный давал мало интервью, всегда отделываясь от репортёров с лёгкой улыбкой, словно бы находя их интерес глупым. Он не расстраивался, когда папарацци снимали его возле дома или следовали за ним в рестораны. Казалось, больше ничто ему не досаждало. Ни газеты. Ни фанаты. Ни даже его напряжённая работа.

За эти годы Драко видел минимум пятьдесят статей о том, как Поттер выходит за пределы служебных обязанностей и проявляет чрезвычайную храбрость. Аврорат удостоил его около тридцати медалей за отвагу, и, хотя Гарри послушно позировал рядом с Шеклболтом для фотографов, Драко видел, что вся эта помпезность его смущала. Он всего лишь хотел выполнять свою работу и чтобы его оставили в покое.

Как и Драко.

Но весь мир требовал кусочек Гарри Поттера; все они хотели верить, что знают его, что он их близкий друг. Массовое заблуждение, что Поттер принадлежит народу, оправдывало их вторжение в его частную жизнь.

Лицо Драко, залитое слезами, пылало от досады. Он знал, что ничем не лучше этого сброда. Воспоминание о том, как он протянул руку Поттеру в поезде — и был отвергнут — возникло в ярчайших подробностях. Обида и унижение, что он тогда испытал, ощущались сейчас так же ярко, как и в тот день. Какая непомерная гордость…

К сожалению, взросление не до конца уничтожило его эго. Маленький мальчик в нём всё ещё хотел входить в ближний круг Поттера. Он хотел быть нужным. А ещё точнее, он хотел быть нужным Поттеру.

Это желание с возрастом лишь усугубилось. Кто бы ни сказал, что от ненависти до любви один шаг, его слова были вернее, чем Драко мог бы признать — по крайней мере, вслух.

Теперь, после смерти Поттера, все эти грёзы вдруг показались неправильными. Неуместными. Гнетущими.

Драко больше не мог воображать, как столкнётся с Поттером и заведёт разговор. Больше не мог размышлять, как бы пригласил его на свидание. Больше не мог притворяться, что есть шанс — каким бы он ни был надуманным, — что человек, о котором Драко мечтал последние десять лет, может захотеть его вернуть.

Всё это было выдумкой, воображаемым миром, в котором он долго и счастливо жил со своим парнем. Парнем, который считал его неотразимым и забавным, который любил его, даже когда Драко лажал, и который видел следы метки на его руке. Драко просил слишком многого, но ему нужен был кто-то, чтобы компенсировать всю его ненависть к себе и сомнения, с которыми он ежедневно боролся. Ему нужен был человек, полный великодушия, который бы напомнил, что такое жизнь на самом деле. И в ком ещё, кроме великолепного Гарри Поттера, было достаточно света, чтобы затмить им чудовищ из тёмного прошлого Драко?

Малфой вытер лицо полотенцем и глубоко вздохнул, уставившись на простыню, повторяющую контуры тела Гарри. Тяжело сгорбившись, он положил голову на стальную столешницу — холодный компресс для горящего лба.

Сердце в груди билось слишком быстро и тяжело. Он помассировал место напротив него, силой мысли принуждая замедлиться. Возможно, если он сосредоточится на поддержании нормального сердечного ритма, его мысли перестанут сбиваться на такую болезненную тему.

Ему просто нужно было думать о чём-то другом. О чём угодно.

Но велеть себе не думать о Поттере — всё равно что сказать голодающему не думать о еде. Можно сколько угодно принимать желаемое за действительное, но это не остановит десятилетнюю одержимость.

— Это не одержимость, — шепнул он сам себе.

И это была правда — хотя бы частично. Он не преследовал Поттера и не заклеивал все стены в квартире его изображениями; у него всего лишь был воображаемый роман с волшебником, который наверняка его ненавидел.

На самом деле это было скорее печально, чем безумно.

Он пытался найти кого-то реального, живого, дышащего человека, но интерес к нему проявляли только извращенцы, считающие всех Пожирателей смерти садистами, ищущими только подходящего раба для насилия.

Драко фыркнул, но задохнулся из-за забитых пазух, брызнул слюной и закашлялся так, что из глаз потекли слёзы. Успокоившись, он привёл себя в порядок и откинул голову на стену, изучая потолок, чтобы не приходилось смотреть на тело.

Он сомневался, что Поттера интересовало что-то подобное. Не похоже было, что он из тех, кто одевается в кожаные штаны и носит при себе хлыст. Хотя… это порождало некоторые интересные образы в мыслях Драко.

И это могло бы объяснить, почему Гарри видели выходящим из «Ганнибала», магловского гей-клуба в Лондоне, привлекающего немало любителей БДСМ. Драко чуть со стула не упал, когда увидел картинку, пульсирующую в правом верхнем углу обложки «Магического еженедельника» за июль 2004 года с подписью: «Гарри Поттер вышел из шкафа?» Он залпом прочёл весь журнал прямо там, в комнате отдыха целителей, отчаянно нуждаясь в ответе.

Конечно, здесь были полноразмерные фотографии Гарри, выходящего через заднюю дверь клуба, быстро склоняющего голову — но всё равно легко узнаваемого. На нём совершенно точно не было никакой кожи — но его джинсы оставляли очень мало простора воображению.

Эта была единственная его фотография, которую Драко сохранил. Он спрятал её в ящике для носков, и она заставляла его улыбаться каждый раз, когда он одевался. Не из-за узких штанов Гарри — это было просто приятным бонусом, — а потому, что впервые за двенадцать лет Драко почувствовал, как ему улыбнулась удача. Поттеру нравятся мальчики. А Драко — мальчик. Так что, хоть у его фантазий почти не было шансов, у них внезапно появилась _возможность_ претвориться в реальность — и это дало ему надежду.

Драко замер, затаив дыхание. Надежда. Раньше он никогда об этом не задумывался, что странно — если знать, как надежда поддерживала его в самые тёмные времена его жизни.

Надежда, что он починит исчезательный шкаф на шестом курсе и сохранит жизни родных.

Надежда, что он переживёт седьмой курс.

Надежда, что он сможет изменить свою жизнь и сделать что-то значимое.

Восстановление репутации и поиск собственного пути показали ему, каким человеком он хочет стать. Но что действительно заставляло его двигаться, что давало ему силы бороться с его недостатками и полностью перестроить жизнь — это всё был Гарри. Гарри-надежда.

Но в мгновение ока всю эту надежду, всякую возможность у него отняли. И он чувствовал себя таким опустошённым.

Он больше никогда не будет открыт для такой боли. Слишком рискованно, когда затронуты другие люди. Если он хотел продолжать жить, то должен был остаться в одиночестве, потому что не смог бы вынести ещё одну такую потерю. Это убило бы его.

Драко открыл глаза и немедленно встал. Ему нужно было попрощаться и отпустить прошлое раз и навсегда. Нужно было перестать лгать самому себе. Гарри Поттер в нём не нуждался… Ну, _не мог_ нуждаться — не сейчас.

Пришло время двигаться дальше.

Подойдя к каталке, он откашлялся.

— Эй, Поттер. Я знаю, что ты меня не слышишь, и я дерьмово выбрал время, но я просто хотел сказать… Прости меня. За всё — знаешь, когда мы были детьми. Я всегда думал, что у меня будет возможность сказать тебе, но теперь…

Драко пришлось остановиться и вытереть глаза. Когда он снова смог видеть, он оглядел Гарри с ног до головы, желая дотянуться до него — но не нашёл в себе сил двинуться дальше края простыни. Его заледеневшие пальцы дрожали на белом хлопке.

— Я был идиотом, — признался он шёпотом. — _Злым_ идиотом. Я хотел заставить тебя заплатить за… не знаю… за то, что ты не пожал мою руку, возможно. Боги, звучит так глупо, когда я говорю это вслух. — Драко провёл пальцем по торчащей нити, сгибая ногтем её истрёпанный край. — Ты, наверно, даже не помнишь этого, да? Как я протянул тебе руку в поезде? Чёрт возьми, я, должно быть, миллион раз проиграл эту сцену в голове. И каждый раз, когда я думал об этом, я всё больше и больше приходил в ярость.

Вздохнув, он потянул за нить, чтобы посмотреть, ослабнет ли она.

— Но честно? Ты унизил меня. И если есть что-то, с чем Малфой не может смириться, это неуважение. Или я тогда так думал, ты понимаешь. — Слабо улыбнувшись, он покачал головой: — Что за чушь собачья. Поверить не могу, что я потратил пять лет своей жизни, выискивая способы унизить тебя.

Нить отделилась ещё на дюйм.

— Довольно жалко, а? И знаешь, что действительно странно? В то время как я должен был ненавидеть тебя и злиться сильнее всего, я этого не делал. — Он коснулся своей груди, обвёл рукой шрам. — Когда ты ударил меня тем заклинанием, я не мог в это поверить. Я был слишком потрясён, чтобы злиться. Думаю, в какой-то мере из-за этого ты стал мне больше нравиться. Ну не бредово ли? Ты больше не был идеальным маленьким Поттером Дамблдора. Ты был несовершенен. Ты стал более человечным для меня. Мне было понятно яростное нападение — даже если мишенью был я. Кстати, у меня всё ещё остались следы.

Он потёр уродливую черту через мантию.

— Это ведь неправильно, что я не возненавидел тебя за такое? — прошептал он. — Это казалось мне ужасным, когда произошло, и я был в бешенстве из-за того, что ты оставил мне шрам, но теперь… Я смотрю на него в зеркало… и вижу тебя. Это словно роковая связь между нами. Мы оба были вынуждены делать то, чего не желали, и оба прошли через это, став совершенно другими. Мы оба выжили.

Рука Драко упала на каталку с глухим звуком.

— Если подумать, мы и в другом вроде как похожи. Мы оба устроились на государственную службу, оба презираем тёмных волшебников, оба мишени для прессы — заметь, по совершенно разным причинам. — Он ухмыльнулся. — И мы оба тайно отправляем деньги в грейнджеровский Фонд помощи домовым эльфам. Я видел, как ты тайком подсунул тот чек на последнем благотворительном вечере.

Обернув нить вокруг пальца, Драко с усилием потянул за неё.

— И мы оба не той ориентации.

Строчка вдруг разошлась, и минимум пять дюймов нити с треском освободились.

— Я читал в жёлтой прессе о твоих эскападах; кажется, нам с тобой одинаково не везёт в любви. Отношения — это кошмар, согласен? В смысле… а, ладно. Думаю, тебе уже не нужно об этом переживать. Нет худа без добра, всё такое.

Разошлись ещё несколько швов, но Драко не мог перестать портить простыню стежок за стежком.

— Я подумал, будет проще рассказать тебе о своих чувствах сейчас, когда ты не можешь меня отвергнуть, но, если честно, всё равно нервничаю. Я никогда даже себе в этом не признавался вслух. Наверно, думал, что так будет легче с этим смириться. Возможно, так и есть, но… сожаление может быть хуже унижения. Я должен был что-то сказать, пока ты был жив. Я так много хотел сказать… Ты никогда не узнаешь, как сильно я хотел поблагодарить тебя за спасение из Адского пламени.

На глаза опять навернулись слёзы; Драко смахнул их свободной рукой, не желая выпускать нить.

— Я уже не смогу рассказать тебе, что ты круто изменил мою жизнь.

Его лицо сморщилось, как бумажный ком, и дыхание сбилось.

— Я никогда не столкнусь с тобой, и не будет неловкого разговора, где я попытаюсь высказать тебе всё, что хотел сказать все эти годы, но в итоге я заведусь, сморожу какую-нибудь глупость или гадость и буду выглядеть полным идиотом. И ты не увидишь меня насквозь, и не окликнешь, когда я развернусь, чтобы уйти. Ты не скажешь: «Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, Драко?» А я не смогу ответить да.

Нить лопнула с резким хлопком, и секунду Драко таращился на неё, испуганный внезапной утратой. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чём-то. Нужен был спасательный круг. Казалось, этот никчёмный обрывок его предал. Чувствуя отвращение к себе и ненадёжному, не выдерживающему проверку на прочность больничному белью, он отбросил нить и ощупал край простыни, отыскивая порванный конец. Но слёзы застилали глаза, и Драко пришлось переключиться на поиски своего полотенца для вытирания соплей.

Приведя лицо в порядок, он какое-то время внимательно изучал шкаф с оборудованием, отвернувшись от тела. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно чокнутым, разговаривая с мертвецом, но в то же время было приятно наконец снять камень с души. Слова имеют силу, даже если их некому услышать, и Драко знал, что другого шанса не будет. Это всё, что он мог сделать.

Сунув полотенце в карман мантии, он обернулся с решительным вздохом.

— Прости. Я просто немного психую.

Он подошёл к каталке и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Гарри. Лицо Поттера было порезано и обожжено в нескольких местах, будто после взрыва. Это выглядело отвратительно.

И неправильно.

Он имел право выглядеть героем.

Хотя бы это Драко мог исправить. Он взял с тележки влажную тряпку, сложил её аккуратным треугольником, как делал всегда. Знакомые действия успокаивали, и он был рад краткому ощущению контроля.

Склонившись над Гарри, Драко начал промокать с его щеки грязь и смахивать копоть.

Чистыми повреждения Поттера выглядели не намного лучше, но Драко мог залатать их только после того, как опишет в медицинской карте степень их тяжести и расположение. В ходе осмотра Драко отогнул простыню, и от увиденного его чуть не стошнило. Он развернулся на носках, зажав рот рукой, пока приливная волна в его внутренностях не улеглась.

— Твою ж мать! — прошелестел Драко в свою ладонь. — Какого чёрта с тобой сделали?

Пошатываясь, он подошёл к каталке, пошарил в поисках карты. Под всеми небрежно нацарапанными стандартными заметками было приписано: «Нападение на аврора, заклятие неизвестно. Со слов напарника — на глазах у очевидцев попал под сильный перекрёстный огонь. Степень? Необходимо полное обследование магического урона. Обратиться к ЛЗ срочно».

Имея шестимесячный опыт работы ликвидатором заклятий, Драко внимательно просмотрел следующие страницы, ища больше зацепок, но больше ничего не увидел. Халтурщики из неотложки всегда заполняли документы хуже всех. Утверждали, что слишком заняты. Если бы! Эти примадонны просто считали ниже своего достоинства следовать установленному порядку.

Драко оглянулся через плечо, на этот раз лучше подготовившись к виду кровавого месива.

Мантия Гарри была вспорота четырьмя огромными разрезами; под ними — рваные раны, сырое мясо. Но куда больше пугала правая бедренная кость, пробившая кожу и выглядывающая из разорванной штанины, как сломанный нос корабля. Ещё ниже ступня свисала под ужасающим углом — ещё один перелом.

Набрав полный рот воздуха, Драко выдыхал его, пролистывая в уме своё старое учебное пособие. Палочка появилась в его руке прежде, чем он решил, что делать, — и тут же начало возвращаться понимание.

На то, чтобы занести видимые повреждения в прикреплённую к карте серую форму «Только для использования в морге», ушло не больше минуты; под конец мысли потекли в привычном русле. Драко профессионал. Он должен выполнить свою работу. И хотя ему всё ещё хотелось рыдать — горько и безутешно, — он считал своим долгом оказать Поттеру эту последнюю услугу.

Драко прикоснулся палочкой к аврорской мантии Гарри и пробормотал распарывающее заклинание. Одежда могла пригодиться следствию, так что он повторил ту же процедуру и с ней, наблюдая, как она теряет форму и разваливается на части.

Сняв верхнюю половину, Драко обнажил тело под ней.

— Чёрт возьми…

Одетый в одни только боксеры, Поттер выглядел ещё более разбитым и жалким. Раны резко выделялись на меловой коже: пугающе неприкрашенная, суровая реальность. Желудок Драко снова слегка сжался, но, к счастью, ничто не попыталось его покинуть.

Драко вернулся к серой форме, отметил все видимые повреждения. Затем отложил карту и провёл быструю диагностику на ноге. Призрачный слепок конечности возник над ней и медленно разделился на пласты, показывая, что перелом прошёл сквозь бедро и голень; малоберцовая кость держалась на честном слове.

Драко быстро залечил лодыжку заклинанием; он вылечил с тысячу лодыжек во время обучения, и работа с костями всегда давалась ему легко. Разобраться с бедром тоже было бы нетрудно, но потом придётся восстанавливать мышцы и кожу, а это, как правило, сложнее сделать на мёртвом теле.

Кость снова встала на место, вправившись ровно, как он и рассчитывал. Следующие пять минут Драко накладывал исцеляющие чары на мышцы и сухожилия, пока не привёл их в надлежащий вид.

— Ну вот, — сказал он сам себе. — Осталось нанести восстановитель кожи и перевязать тебя. К утру будешь как новенький… — Он запнулся, поняв, что только что сказал. — В смысле, твоя кожа — раны по большей части исцелятся.

Это было не намного лучше; он всё ещё разговаривал сам с собой. Но Драко часто так делал во время работы, так что его это не волновало. В морге порой было одиноко, и тишину заполняли любыми способами. Уолтер, работающий по ночам, частенько пританцовывал под радио и тихонько напевал, приводя в порядок и каталогизируя тела.

Драко утешил себя тем, что ещё не начал исполнять Поттеру ретро-шлягеры.

Нанося на раны Гарри розовую мазь и забинтовывая их, он думал о своём недавнем откровении и о том, что оно будет значить для него в дальнейшем. Размышления о Гарри стали своего рода терапией, они помогали Драко отвлечься. Как избавиться от привычки, которую лелеял столько лет?

Даже зная, что его фантазии далеки от реальности, он находил в них утешение, как будто всё обстояло именно так, как он воображал. Он читал, что мозг на самом деле не видит разницы; Драко являл собой наглядный пример того, как использовать «мнимую реальность» в своих интересах.

Но ему нужна была настоящая, не воображаемая реальность; кто-то, кто мог бы помочь ему забыться на время. Любовник… или просто быстрый трах. Ему нужны были осязаемые прикосновения в сексе, чтобы почувствовать себя человеком, но он не решался на что-то более близкое и интимное. Не сейчас. Если хочешь чего-то слишком сильно, становишься уязвимым.

Возможно, пришло время взять отпуск. Он сможет забыться в череде незнакомцев, даже не слышавших о нём, пока из него не вытрахают все эти глупые мечты о любви и искуплении. Никаких надежд и обязательств. Одноразовый секс — каждую ночь новый партнёр. Кто-то, кто будет его хотеть.

Драко взглянул на безмятежное лицо Поттера, и его внутренности снова скрутило скорбью. Ему не нужен был просто кто-то. Он продолжал тянуться к единственному человеку, который мог понять его и всё, что он пережил.

— Я как-то и не знаю, что делать теперь, когда ты ушёл, — голос Драко эхом отозвался в тишине. — Разве не глупо?

Он помолчал, разглядывая ссадину на боку Гарри.

— Тяжело, когда ты не знаешь, кому можешь доверять. С детства я никогда не мог сказать, что от меня нужно другим: я сам или что-то, что я имею. Слизеринцы отлично умеют притворяться, если хотят, а причин для обмана у них достаточно.

Драко тепло улыбнулся и взглянул на Гарри.

— Не могу передать, как странно и непривычно работать с хаффлпаффцами, которые всегда всё говорят и делают без всякого притворства. На самом деле это такое облегчение — знать наверняка, как они ко мне относятся… даже если ненавидят.

Бинт кончился, Драко наклонился к нижней полке тележки, роясь в поисках другого рулона.

— Думаю, тебе это знакомо — теряться в догадках, не зная, кому можно доверять? Ты поэтому так часто посещаешь магловские заведения? — Резко поднявшись, он ухмыльнулся Поттеру: — Ты пытался знакомиться с людьми, которые не знают, что ты знаменит, верно? Я могу это понять. Подумываю об отпуске где-нибудь, где никто никогда обо мне не слышал. Хочу начать с чистого листа.

Мизинцем, так, чтобы не задеть бинт, Драко нанёс немного синей пасты на порез, рассекающий левую грудную мышцу Гарри.

— Но тогда мне придётся объяснять незнакомцу, что я могу проснуться среди ночи с криками — и, как ни странно, некоторых людей это отталкивает. По крайней мере, здесь я могу просто сказать — кошмары о войне, и каждый поймёт, что это значит.

Драко с нажимом разгладил и закрепил бинт, затем осмотрел туловище на предмет других повреждений. Ничего не обнаружив, он скрепя сердце перешёл к тем, что были выше шеи. До сих пор он сторонился этих порезов, страшась даже мысли о том, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со смертью, которую он не был готов принять.

— Я постараюсь привести твои волосы в порядок, прежде чем за тобой придут, — мягко сказал Драко, всё ещё не глядя в эти глаза, которые видел в мечтах, кажется, всю свою жизнь. — Не знаю, хотел ты похороны или кремацию, но в похоронном бюро обычно только делают укладку для церемонии прощания. А ты… без обид, но тебя будто в сажу окунули. Дай угадаю: ты за кем-то гонялся по каминной сети? Твоё лицо я отмыл, но с волосами придётся повозиться дольше.

Вздохнув, Драко зачерпнул мизинцем ещё немного мази и точечно нанёс её на щёку Поттера.

— Завтра утром я ещё немного поработаю с твоим лицом, чтобы ты уж точно выглядел презентабельно. Всё, что не исправит восстановитель кожи, я скрою чарами. Иногда возникают проблемы с порезами, если кожа… не живая. Восстановитель их заживляет, но всё равно остаются следы.

Начав подрагивать, рука Драко вскоре больше ему не повиновалась. Он старался игнорировать это, стиснув зубы, но отрицание без труда ломало тех, кто им злоупотреблял. Драко мог болтать хоть до посинения, делать вид, что Гарри всё ещё жив, что ещё будет на что надеяться… Но в конце концов правда всегда выходит наружу.

Оперевшись рукой на каталку, чтобы унять дрожь, Драко глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза этой правде.

Правда была в том, что Гарри Поттер — не спаситель, не супергерой. Он не идеален, и он не ворвётся в жизнь Драко и не спасёт от его прошлого. Он всего лишь человек, обычный, заурядный парень, со своими заскоками и страхами, надеждами и мечтами. И все эти мечты, о чём бы они ни были, в один момент оборвались.

То, что Драко потерял своего воображаемого друга — не трагедия; трагедия в том, что мир потерял честного и доброго человека, который просто хотел защитить тех, кого любил.

Правда была проста и прекрасна.

Но это не делало её менее горькой.

— Мне очень жаль, Гарри, — прохрипел Драко. — Ты не заслужил такой смерти. То есть, возможно, ты был бы не прочь умереть, исполняя свой долг, делая то, что ты считал необходимым… Но после всего, через что ты прошёл, ты был достоин большего. Чего-то хорошего. Семьи. Любви. Я не знаю, чего ты хотел, но это должно было стать твоим.

В душе Малфоя начинала подниматься волна ярости, сдерживаемого гнева на мир, который иногда казался чересчур жестоким.

— Мне не стоило желать твоего прощения; это было жадно. Ты уже дал больше, чем можно было ожидать от кого-либо. Как бы я хотел поблагодарить тебя за всё, что ты сделал для меня! Но такова жизнь, верно? Мы никогда не знаем, как наши поступки повлияют на людей в дальнейшем.

Веки Гарри опустились ниже и затем поднялись в кратком спазме.

Драко уставился на него: то, что тик случился именно в этот момент, слегка… ужасало. Он видел, как с трупами происходили самые разные жуткие вещи — они шевелили пальцами, стонали, у них случалась эрекция, — но вот это моргание после того, как Драко раскрыл свои самые сокровенные тайны, казалось посланием с того света.

— Например, ты никогда не узнаешь, что я не смогу заснуть после того, что сейчас увидел.

Веки снова опустились и дрогнули в обратном движении.

Драко выпрямился в струну и шагнул назад.

— Так, сейчас же прекрати! Это реально жутко.

Тик повторился — два раза подряд.

Драко приложил руку к голове, как будто мог таким образом удержать свой рассудок внутри.

— Это просто непроизвольный мышечный спазм, — прошептал он. — Хватит себя пугать.

Ещё несколько неровных вздрагиваний, и вдруг веки Поттера широко раскрылись. Драко прижал руку к сердцу, умоляя его не колотиться так, и почти уговорил замедлиться… И чуть не лишился чувств, когда взгляд этих зелёных глаз скользнул в сторону и встретился с его собственным.

Гарри моргнул. Сначала один раз, потом ещё. _Глядя на_ Драко.

— Поттер? — произнёс Драко одними губами, без единого звука.

Тело Гарри ответило решительным морганием.

Превозмогая желание убежать со всех ног, Драко вытащил палочку — и чуть не выронил из онемевших пальцев. Дрожащим голосом он произнёс основное заклинание отслеживания сердечного ритма, снова проверяя наличие признаков жизни.

Ритма не было.

Кровь Драко застыла в жилах.

— Что за?..

Чёрная бровь вздёрнулась, моргание стало совсем неистовым.

Абсолютно сбитый с толку от страха, но не в состоянии отвернуться, Драко наклонился, молясь, чтобы инфернальный Поттер не сожрал его лицо:

— Гарри, перестань моргать.

Веки замерли.

— О боги, — выдохнул Драко. Голова кружилась, он был слишком потрясён, чтобы думать. — Моргни дважды, если ты меня понимаешь.

Закрылись. Открылись. Закрылись. Открылись.

— Вот чёрт!

Спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, Драко кинулся к шкафу и начал рыться на полках, разыскивая за рядами мензурок и банок с образцами инструмент, который не видел больше пяти лет — но мог поклясться, что он всё ещё там.

Его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг холодного металла, и Драко с триумфальным возгласом вытащил пыльный стетоскоп.

Вставив оливы в уши, он бросился к Гарри и прижал мембрану к его груди. Драко затаил дыхание, напряжённо вслушиваясь. Летаргически медленный, но бесспорно реальный удар отозвался в его ушах, и Драко встретился взглядом с Гарри.

— Чёрт возьми, ты жив.

Словно бы в состоянии шока или фуги, Драко начал накладывать на тело Поттера диагностические чары, машинально следуя процедуре, выученной за время работы ликвидатором заклятий. Мысли метались, в уме Драко перебрал множество заклятий, проклятий и сглазов, но быстро отбросил их: это должно быть что-то малоизвестное, скрытное, такое, до чего целители наверху не смогли добраться.

И это была именно та подсказка, которую он искал.

— Паралитикус, — шепнул он сам себе. — Салазар милостивый, это за кем ты гонялся?

Драко заглянул Гарри в глаза и улыбнулся:

— Ничего страшного. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Кто-то ударил в тебя заклятием, парализующим тело и блокирующим любые магические способы реанимации и обнаружения признаков жизни. Это как Империус, имитирующий смерть. Я знаю, как это обратить, но нужно время. Чёрт возьми, тебя могли заживо похоронить! Это по-настоящему тёмная магия. Мерлин, кто это сделал с тобой?.. А, не важно! Потом узнаю.

Драко провёл палочкой от макушки Гарри вниз, вдоль тела, следуя невидимым контурам магических меридианов, пролегающих под поверхностью. Он концентрировался на том, чтобы вновь открыть их, монотонно произнося контрзаклинание. Чтобы обратить заклятие вспять, он должен был непрерывно поддерживать течение своей магии по внутренним каналам Поттера — в сущности, удерживать пути открытыми одной только силой воли, чтобы собственная магия Гарри могла хлынуть в них опять.

После двадцати минут непрерывного речитатива и муторной концентрации лоб Драко блестел от пота, а во рту было сухо, будто он держал там ватный ком. Его мышцы дрожали от долгого напряжения, и когда от сильнейшего спазма в плече он не смог поднять руку для следующего пасса, Драко понял, что ему нужна поддержка.

— Мне придётся позвать кого-нибудь на помощь, — прохрипел Драко, с натужным выдохом оперевшись на каталку. Рука висела плетью. — Я не смогу сделать это один. Скоро вернусь.

Уголки рта Гарри изогнулись в усталой улыбке, и Драко едва не разрыдался.

— О, чёрт возьми! Да, это прекрасно! Никогда не видел столь идеальной грёбаной улыбки! Просто жди здесь, не двигайся. Я на минуту.

Губы Гарри шевельнулись, и Драко прочёл по ним своё имя. Склонившись над ним, Драко приблизил ухо ко рту Гарри:

— Да?

Дыхание Поттера было тёплым, но рваным — лёгкие ещё были частично обездвижены.

— Спасибо, — с усилием выдохнул он.

— Ага, — шепнул в ответ Драко с комом в горле. — Пожалуйста.

Что-то коснулось его руки; глянув вниз, Драко увидел, как пальцы Гарри возвращаются к жизни и тянутся к нему. Малфой поднял ладонь — открыто и приглашающе, — и шевельнул рукой в перевёрнутом рукопожатии.

— Поезд. Я помню, — прошелестел Гарри.

Драко забыл, как дышать. Его взгляд был прикован к плечу Поттера, боковое зрение размыла паника. Поттер всё слышал? Комната начала ускользать…

— Но это было раньше. — Ледяные пальцы Гарри обхватили запястье Драко. — Люди меняются.

Драко сжал зубы, чтобы унять дрожь в нижней губе. Проведя большим пальцем по предплечью Поттера, он ответил своим пожатием — молча из-за стиснутых челюстей.

— Когда мне станет лучше, — Гарри остановился, чтобы сглотнуть, его дыхание сбилось, — возможно, мы могли бы поужинать. Поговорить.

Глаза заполнились жгучими слезами; закрыв их, Драко кивнул.

— Но сначала — можешь сделать одолжение?

— Да, — выдохнул Драко. — Что угодно.

— Кажется, мои яйца сейчас где-то в районе печени; ты не мог бы немного прогреть тут всё?

Драко попытался фыркнуть, но забитый нос позволил лишь брызнуть капельками слюны.

— У меня есть только ворох простыней. Но я наложу на них согревающие чары и принесу тебе кучу грелок, когда вернусь, обещаю.

— Поторопись.

Рассмеявшись, Драко кивнул и встал, быстро отвернувшись, чтобы Поттер не увидел его слёз.

Вытряхнув все простыни, что у него были, он укрыл ими парализованное тело Гарри и, подоткнув края, наложил согревающие чары.

— Нужно только сбегать в крыло недугов от заклятий. Я мигом. Никуда не уходи.

Половина рта Гарри изогнулась в перекошенной улыбке, и он согласно моргнул.

Драко ухмыльнулся в ответ. Тиски, сжимавшие его сердце больше десяти лет, наконец ослабли.

В этот момент надежда уступила место реальности, и, как ни странно, реальность оказалась _гораздо_ сладостней любых надежд.


End file.
